bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Robinson Alliance
|Season=8 |Members=Zach Swerdzewski Kail Harbick Nick Starcevic Mike Dutz |Defectors= |Votes= 23 |HOHs=3 (Weeks 1, 9 & 10) |Nominations= 7 |Vetos=1 (Day 69) |Lowest= Mike Dutz (12/14) |Highest = Zach Swerdzewski (3/14) }} The was an alliance in Big Brother 8, comprising Kail Harbick, Zach Swerdzewski, Nick Starcevic, and Mike Dutz. The name of the alliance itself is a reference to the 1967 Film The Graduate, due to Kail being an older woman aligned with three younger men. The alliance crumbled and was decimated to only Zach by the end of week 5. However, Zach managed to make it all the way to the final 3 where he was finally evicted. Members Creation The alliance was created on the very first day of Big Brother 8. After Kail Harbick won HOH, she decided to create an alliance with three male houseguests. She asked Mike Dutz, Nick Starcevic, and Zach Swerdzewski if they wanted to join the alliance; and they all agreed. Disintegration The Mrs. Robinson Alliance seemed to deteriorate during the second week. During a conversation between Kail Harbick and Dick Donato, Dick revealed to Kail that he knew that she was working with Mike Dutz. This made Kail worry that her alliance would be outed and she tried to orchestrate Dick's eviction. During the week, Kail tried to rally up votes with her alliance to get Dick out of the house. Kail ended up casting the sole vote to evict Dick: the majority of the house had chosen to vote out Joe Barber; and Mike, Nick, and Zach had chosen to vote to evict Joe after it became clear to them that Dick would be staying. After Joe was evicted, Dick won the HOH competition, and Mike assured Kail that he would still be loyal to her. Dick nominated Jen Johnson and Kail, with Kail being the intended target. During the veto competition, however, Mike persistently tried to distract Dick in order to make him drop out of the competition. Dick warned Mike that he was making himself a target, and he eventually threw the competition to Jen so that Jen could remove herself from the block and Dick could nominate Mike in her place. Mike was evicted at the end of the week. In Week 4, Dustin Erikstrup nominated Jen and Kail, with Kail being the intended target. After Jameka Cameron removed Jen from the block, the Late Night Crew agreed to nominate and evict Nick; so Kail survived another week. In Week 5, Daniele Donato nominated Jen and Kail, but she and Dick planned to backdoor Eric Stein and get him evicted. After Jen won the veto competition and saved herself, Daniele nominated Eric; but she and Dick were unable to get enough votes to evict Eric, so Kail was evicted leaving Zach as the only remaining member of the alliance. He was finally evicted at the final 3. Trivia * Zach was the only member of this alliance to make the jury. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 8 Alliances